RWAMS Meets WITCH 2
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: Picking up where the first part left off, the Guardians' learn a few things about both themselves, and the worlds they're trying to protect. What do they learn? Read to find out!


Ryan was in class, thinking about his adventure with W.I.T.C.H. 'I miss hanging out with them.' he thought. He looked to Melody, who was a few seats away. I'm sure the rest of the gang feels the same way.' Later, they all met up in the cafeteria.

"What's up Ryan?" Melody asked, noticing his glum expression,

"Nothing, just thinking about Will." Ryan replied. The others snorted at this.

"Hey, she got a boyfriend already." Melody said, giggling. "What's his name, Matt?" .

"I wasn't thinking about that sort of thing!" the teen said indignantly. "She's just a friend." The Guardian of Quintessence unsheathed the Heart of Kandrakar, lamenting on its counterpart. "I miss all of them." he added, chewing a slice of their shared pepperoni pizza. "Don't you?" Later, they met up again outside school. "What do you guys want to do?" Ryan asked his friends. The Heart, apparently, already had a plan. The second everyone else left the courtyard, it glowed brightly, and with a loud FWOOSH! The five friends were teleported away….to the portal they had meant to close before their first W.I.T.C.H encounter! "Aw crap!" Ryan said, smacking a hand to his forehead. "I forgot about this! Luckily, it's an easy fix." He held up the Heart of Kandrakar, and it radiated pink. with a BIZZZAP! the portal closed. In the light radiating from the Heart, Ryan could see outlines of some people in the cave. "Huh?" he said. Now that the portal was closed, they could actually enter the cave. "WILL!?" Ryan shouted, before covering up his mouth. The redhead looked up, and the two leaders surveyed each other, both hardly daring to believe the other was real. It had been only two days after their first adventure after all. "First we're in your world, and now you're in ours?" the male asked. Later, Ryan and his team brought W.I.T.C.H to Ryan's house, which was mercifully devoid of Ryan's sister and parents. "So now what Will?" Ryan asked the redhead.

"Hey! This is 's cafe? haha!" Irma said. In her dimension there stood, of course, a cafe where Ryan's house was.

"HEY!" the brunette teen shouted. "This is my house!" he shook his head. As he led the gang into the kitchen, his pet dog ran up. "This is Mouffette." He said, picking up the dog and introduced her to W.I.T.C.H. "Her name means 'Skunk' in French." he ran Mouffette's black-and-white tail through his hand, as if to make the point. "She's a hearing dog. We got her because my dad's hearing is decreasing with age." the teen put the dog down, and went over to the fridge. "Benjamin, are my six-packs of root beer in here?" he asked, 'Benjamin' referring to the fridge.

" _What makes you think I had something to do with it_!?" Benjamin asked indignantly, making a grinding noise that was all the other Guardians could hear. Aside from Will of course. What Will and the brunette heard was a British accent speaking.

"Nothing!" Ryan responded in an offended tone. "Just wondering if you've seen them taken out." After a few minutes of rummaging, Ryan managed to procure the carbonated drinks, and passed nine cans of it out, and picked up a tenth can for himself. "These are Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin." he added, pointing to each corresponding W.I.T.C.H member as he said their names, then cracking open his root beer.

" _Pleased to make your acquaintance_." Benjamin said politely.

"Anyway, what now?" the brunette teen asked the redhead female, sipping his drink. "Why are we back together so early? I mean, it's not like Phobos and Cedric are a problem." he said. "Well actually, I guess we SHOULD double check, just in case." he added after a brief consideration. With that, Ryan opened a portal to Metaworld, and led both teams of Guardians through it.

"Everything seems normal." Sam said, looking around.

"Let's be on our guard, just in case." Ryan replied. "Let's see if Elyon has anything to say. C'mon." he led the way to Elyon's castle. Meta people was crowding in the ancient looking,stone tiled allies as usual. Nothing seemed out of place. There was a lot of shops on the either sides of the roads. People had blue, green,orange and more other coloured skins in Meridian. But in this region majority were green coloured people. For the guardians it wasn't foreign. They were wearing multi coloured cloaks. When Phobos' era people only wore black or brown colour and they looked so miserable. They looked so merry now.

"I think our old friend is doing a good job to take them out of is all grown up now." Taranee said looking happily around. "Actually we were going to come alone. But after we understood that the fold has created a pathway between your dimension and ours we wanted to come through it. Just like you did." Taranee said.

"Oh! Glad you made it." Mels said. "Do you know what? Actually our Meridian's queen is not really Elyon. She's as different just as we are. We are different right? Her name is Elle."

"Are you sure this is our Meta world, Will?" Cornelia asked looking around.

"Yup! Ours is a bit different. Just as Earth." William said nodding at Cornelia. "I never thought about Metamoor as just another land. I never thought it can look so happy and different."

They walked down the streets and walked into someone W.I.T.C.H know very well. Cornelia blushed up to the roots of her hair. It was Caleb. The young warrior from Metamoor. He was with a lot of other palace guards. He looked tough but a grin spread across his face when he saw his old friends. Especially Cornelia.

"Hello! What's up?" He asked. "Just patrolling the know lot of problems these days. Phobos' old followers got inspired by that Cedric man. Gotta keep it under control." Ryan gave a two-fingered salute.

"We've got a situation going on Ced." he told his friend. "See ya around." When Ryan and the team were out of sight, he stopped the group, turning his attention to W.I.T.C.H. "I should explain that, while our Elyon is indeed named Elle, she allowed me, and me alone, to call her Elyon after I told her about our first adventure together. Told me she thought it sounded better." The group continued on their way. When they got to the castle's front door, however, the brunette found it was locked! "Elyon, what gives!? he cried. Suddenly, both Hearts sparked and sizzled, and in a flash of pink, both teams turned back into human form.

"Not to be redundant or anything," Sam said. "but what gives!?"

"It must be a form of magic, or a modified form of the Horn of Hypnos's power." Ryan said, referring to the horn-shaped instrument that once hindered the Guardian's' powers. "For once I'm at a loss as to what to do." the brunette teen leaned on the castle door and slid down it, face in his hands. He started crying a few seconds later.

"What's with you, Ryan?" Will asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think the horn can be back. Can't you remember...her excellency Ms. Cornelia Hale threw a boulder at it the last time. It got crushed." Irma said looking at the reddened face of Cornelia.

"Let's go in come on." Just then some palace guards appeared from nowhere.

"Let us go in. We are friends of Elyo….I mean her majesty queen Elyon." Will said.

"No one is allowed in the castle. It's under high are threats from intruders." The guard roared at them.

"But we're Guardians. We are here to help. Let us….." William started to protest but he was stopped by a swirl of purple which appeared in front of them.

"ATTACK!" The guards shouted and charged. But the earth(well...should we call it the Meridian?) shook and they were knocked off their feet. A purple dressed slender lady appeared from the middle of the swirl. Leaves were flying around her. They recognized her at once. They met her the last time they came to Meridian. Well…..just two days ago.

The leaves settled peacefully around her making a was wearing purple robes just as the last time. Her hair was made into a long plait which touched the ground and ground made green sprouts where it touched. Some of her twigs of hairs were grey. She had that glorious, ancient and witty look on the face but this time her brow was tensed like she was being angry at them.

"Kadma? you again?" Cornelia called the former earth guardian. "You are going to help….

"Leave metamoor….." Everyone looked at Kadma dumb stricken. "Remember your business. You are overdoing it. This is not what a guardian is suppose to do."

"But, Elyon needs help. We…."

"You _ARE NOT_ supposed to do those things. Do I have to remind you? Guardians are appointed to guard the veil. not to travel through it and interfere in other world's activities. Simply you are working against your duties." Kadma started to disappear in a swirl of leaves again.

"But why now?" She stopped by the remark made by Will. "This is not the first time we are in Meridian and you know it. What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Do you know what really happened to Nerissa?" Kadma 's face darkened like a gush of old memories washed across her mind. "She was do you think the oracle will choose a bad person as a guardian? Didn't you ever thought why she turned out to be a monster. Why she killed her best friend? Well, it was her jealousy on one hand. but her jealousy alone couldn't have killed a friend. She could've kept her mind under control if it wasn't for the horn of hypnos."

"What? Horn of Hypnos affected Nerissa? You mean she was under the spell when she killed Cassidy? She was under it the whole time?" Hay Lin asked.

"No,The spell was removed before she killed Cassidy. It affected her soul permanently. And….and…."She gulped down whatever she was about to say. "It happened to her when we tried to help Meridian when it was affected by the horn's spell. The horn's magic is something more powerful than you think. you defeated it this time…..just go away." She looked at cornelia like she was a helpless stray puppy. And Will had some idea why she looked like that. Cornelia was the most stubborn one in their team and she was once jealous with Will for being the team leader.

"But we are not leaving. We gotta help our friend." Ryan looked at him like she was going to blast his nose. But she calmed down in no time.

"I hope you didn't come into this dimension. Dimensional changes can harm the equilibrium of are not meant to be here. But if you must do this, go on. But you will resent it." Kadma turned into a swirl without a single goodbye.

"She is creepy." Andre said. "I don't like her tone."

"Don't you think she held something back?" Melody said. "I think she got something to do with this whole horn thing."She then the doors of the castle started to move. They opened slightly and there stood a foot high creature. "A dog!. I hate dogs!" Melody shrieked and got on her heels but Ryan caught her by her collar.

"Stop Mels. It looks nothing like a dog." Ryan said.

"Blunk?" Irma said.

"OOO…!" The elf cried and hugged Irma around her knees. "Queen help need. Queen help need." He recited in a freaked out tone.

"Wrong grammar." Sam murmured but nobody seems to care about the elf's grammar.

Because there was something else to be taken care at the moment. A whole lot of zombies were marching towards the castle.

"Trance marchers…They are under the horn's spell. That means the horn of hypnos is near by." Ryan said.

"Ear plugs...we need earplugs." Irma said looking around like she was going to stuff anything within her reach in her ears at the moment. and she did. she had those bubble gums she stole from her brother. Each one stuffed those gums in their ears.

"Eeewww! Gross!" Mel's complained but she had no other option.

"Not bad! Want some Blink?" Sam asked the elf.

"Got enough ear wax." The elf said. "And it's 'Blunk', not Blink."

"But you hear me...whatever." Sam said nervously.

"C'mon" Ryan mouthed to his friends, gesturing to follow him. Pretending to be under the influence of the Horn, the Guardians went inside. When they reached a corridor that branched off from the line of Trance Marchers, the friends ducked out of sight. "What now? We don't have access to our powers anymore." Ryan mouthed, shrugging to show he wasn't sure what to then a girl wearing sky blue robes was running towards them followed by a bunch of palace guards who were wearing full battle armours and pink wooly ear muffs. It looked totally awkward. battle armour and pink ear muffs didn't go well together. "Meridian even got such earmuffs? good progress!" Ryan girl had electric blue balls popping out of her ears probably made out of magic. Her blonde hair tucked over her head. She looked tired.

"Elyon….!" Cornelia looked like she was going to bear hug Elyon. But fortunately she got the fact that a zombie army were coming to invade the they'll be here in no time.

"Guys! Why are you not transforming in to your magical forms?" Ellie asked. "We need full force."

"We can't Elie. If I could just install a antivirus guard to this heart of Kandrakar. It always go blank in times like this." Will said pulling out a chewing gum out of her ear to hear what Elyon said.

"What? Oh! I don't hear you anyway. I can figure that something is not right with your Heart. I think it'll be suitable for an antique shop now." Elyon said. But probably the Heart didn't like the compliment she made. (or the criticism.) Both Hearts glided up to the sky and emitted it's pink aura transforming them into their magical forms. "Oh! That's why parents should punish arrogant kids." Elyon grinned and ran passing them followed by the big guards. All the ten guardians flew towards the zombie army. They broke the the line of trance marchers and battled them with their powers. It wasn't difficult to defeat the trance marchers as they were slow and simply dumb. They couldn't get the moves of the guardians' very well. And Elyon had a lot of power though they were a bit faltered after the attack of Cedric. After a while Caleb also joined. The whole army was hindered by the forces.

"But I don't think this is the end. This is a work of Cedric. I know brought the horn of hypnos back to power. It can make anyone his slave. He will do anything to overthrow me from the throne. Bring back my evil brother." Elyon said in distaste. The electric blue magical ear plugs melted in to her own ears. "Oh! Feels like I'm back in the world. Hearing nothing in a battle is scary than hearing all the chaos." All of them took out the bubble gums out of their ears.

"Don't throw them away. You'll probably need 'em." Caleb said wiping his sword blade."You can chew 'em if you want." Melody winced. They headed to the palace and entered the throne room of Elyon. Blunk was pulling the corner of Cornelia's purple skirt. She kept walking and hugged Elyon.

"PLUG YOUR EARS!" Ryan shouted suddenly, having noticed one of the Trance Marchers had followed them, and was raising the Horn of Hypnos to his lips.

"Where's that freaking bubblegum?" Cornelia shouted in panic. "Blunk give it….noooo!"

Everyone managed to save themselves..everyone except Cornelia that is. She was under the spell! "RUN!" The brunette teen added. When everyone was safe, aside from Cornelia of course, Ryan put a thought out. "What if both of our dimensions are bleeding out, combining into one? Ellie was meant to be here, not Elyon." To show what he meant, Ryan quickly took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Using the wall behind him, the teen drew two circles,labeled one 'W.I.T.C.H', and the other 'R.W.A.M.S'. He then drew a bunch of arrows, which intersected.

"We've gotta save Cornelia. I don't care about your dimension." Elyon shouted. They walked back to the throne room. No one was there except blunk who was playing with a blob of gum. "Blunk? Why did you take that? And where's Cornelia now?"

"It just stuck on my arm. They took Cornie. I don't know to where they took 'er." Blunk gulped.

"It's ok Blink." Sam said stepping forward. "Guys there's something I need to tell you. He is talking good grammar now." He whispered.

"Oh come on! drop it now. Are you crazy? Does it even matter right now?" Mels said in frustration.

"He's talked well ever since we've known him." Taranee said. "But let's do English lessons later. ok? Let's go and take the spell out of Cornelia." She shivered as she remembered what Kadma said and how she'd looked at Cornelia.

"Do you know how to do it?" Hay Lin asked. Just then the earth shook….."I think I know….." She couldn't stop the purple swirl appeared. But this time they couldn't see lady Kadma. But her angry roar echoed in the whole throne room.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE YOU IGNORANT KIDS!" She shrieked. The next moment the voice was gone and everything was calm other than their pounding hearts.

"Let's go find her." Elyon took the lead. She was so angry to the point that her magic aura almost burnt the people around her.

"Guardians' Unite!" Ryan shouted, not really thinking it would work. To his surprise, the team transformed in a flash of pink! "Whoa!" the teen shouted. "Didn't expect that. Thank God it happened though." he flew off, and the rest of the gang followed. "What now?" Skidding to a stop, the group found themselves in front of a huge army of Trance Marchers, who were all armed with weapons. "Oh…." Ryan said. "SPLIT UP AND BAIL!" he shouted. They got away just in time...until the spellbound Cornelia ensnared them in vines.

"Cornelia, snap out of it!" Mels cried. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed, the vines crushing them. Suddenly, Will's Heart of Kandrakar radiated pink, and Cornelia's memories of her friends and fighting as a part of W.I.T.C.H surfaced at the forefront of her mind, breaking her free from the spell!

"I know you guys aren't going to like it, but we're going to have to run!" Ryan called to his teammates and friends. Upon their regrouping, Ryan opened a portal, and they ran through it. Luckily, it was Ryan's house that was on the other side.

"Oh god!" Mels panted. But Cornelia was looking like she just got hit by a brick. "What?" Just then Cornelia came to her senses.

"No...Nothing." She murmured.

"I think everything isn't right with her." Mels whispered in Will's ear.

"We need to find out what's going on." Ryan said, slamming a fist in his hand. "All this insanity needs to stop as quickly as possible." The brunette started to pace back and forth, trying to think of a plan. After a few minutes, Ryan snapped his fingers. "Will," he said to the redhead. "If I'm right, you and your team encountered two portals that linked Heatherfield and a world inside a painting. I remember when we went there, everything that was drawn came to life. Maybe we can use that same idea to create weapons to help us beat whatever threat is going on. "

"But…" Will stammered. "How do we find the last teardrop once 's not like there are lot of _last_ teardrops." Will said.

"It's not like that any teardrop can do it. It's only that they had just one teardrop preserved." William said.

"So? Where's the museum?" They all walked to the museum. "We shall go in and bring some tears and come back. Then Hay Lin can draw the weapons." They bought tickets and went in. They waited until there were no one around. Will and Ryan talked to the CCTV camera and convinced it to close its eyes while they are walking into the picture.

They met the creator of the drawing; their old friend. They explained the problem to him.

He looked confused first. Then he closed his eyes and gave his hand. "Well. You can bite it or whatever." William grinned and bit it. "AAWW!"

"I've got the tears." Ryan said. They put it into a small bottle.

"Mix it in water. a small amount will do." Said their friend rubbing his bitten fingers. They bid farewell and came back to the museum. In no time they were at Ryan's place. HayLin took out some water colors,sheets and started to draw. After a hour she was done. They were surprised to see what she drew.

"The staff of Nerissa?" Will mused grimacing. "But…"

"It's awesome. It's the best magical weapon we can find. It got Nerissa's unlimited power." Ryan said.

"Anyway it's all we can draw by the tears." Hay Lin said. Melody pulled out the staff out of the sheet which glowed in bright pink and white. Cornelia suddenly felt drizzy. she slumped onto a nearby couch. Ryan gasped, running over and checking her.

"Looks like W.I.T.C.H just became 'W.I.T.H'." he said. "Cornelia passed out."

"I think there's something to do with what Kadma said about Nerissa." Melody tried to explain. "Let's go and see Kadma."

"But we don't even know where she is." Ryan pointed out. "She could be anywhere."

"Don't you remember? She is the queen of Zamballa! She hardly ever leaves." Will said.

"But these days she is working for Oracle. She is on missions." Hay Lin said. "Let's just leave Cornelia here. She'll be safe here. After that we can find a cure for her."

"I think that's true." Ryan said, briefly leading both groups."Meta World's got a problem, we've gotta help 'me fix it." He made a portal out of thin air. "Let's split up." he said. "Melody and Taranee, you go is see if Oracle can help us find, or at the very least point us in the right direction to finding, a cure for Cornelia." As the leader of R.W.A.M.S, Ryan had unlocked some extraordinary powers. One of these powers, discovered not too long before the team's first meeting with W.I.T.C.H, was the ability to make portals that connected to Oracle's...plane of existence. The teen figured that, with their two universes converging on each other, it was possible his portals would connect to the Oracle W.I.T.C.H knew. "The remaining Guardians come with me find Kadma." he added.

"Ok then! What are we gonna tell her? 'Excuse me Kadma! We didn't listen to you and now Cornelia is in trouble. We need your help." William said frowning.

"What else?" Ryan said.

"Are you serious?" William said confused. Luckily for them, the Heart somehow managed to find Kadma, but _where_ they found her was a complete mystery. It was a kind of swamp area, but with Earth-like flowers floating on the surface of the sludge.

"Kadma?" Ryan asked cautiously. "Cornelia's in trouble, and we need your help."

"How dare you ask me now?" Kadma said. But her voice wasn't scary.

"I know." Ryan said, hanging his head. "But W.I.T.C.H can't use their full power without Cornelia, and R.W.A.M.S, that is _my_ friends and fellow Guardians, can't beat the current threat alone." The teenager's expression was grim. "I'm sorry we disobeyed you, but we have no alternative." he said, not looking at Kadma. "But our actions have consequences, and we need your help." As Ryan looked up again, a tear leaked out of his left eye. "Kadma," he said, looking the woman in the eyes. "I'll never forgive myself if I fail this knowing I could do something about it." A sudden anger bubbled inside Ryan, instantly crashing to the surface. "And you know you can help as well! I know Guardians' have duties to fulfil, but how can we fulfil them if there's no place to have duties for!?" With tears burning in his eyes, the teen turned and began walking towards the still-open portal.

"WAIT! Young guardian." Kadma said at last. All the teens looked at her with hope. "Let's go back to Cornelia" They went back to Cornelia, Ryan full of relief he had gotten through to his associate. "I'm going to remove a very little bit of her memory. The part where she got affected by the horn's jinx. you don't act like something like that even happened." She put her hand on Cornelia's forehead and it started to glow in a faint green light. "She'll come to her senses in a little time. And she won't remember she got affected. I did the same thing with Nerissa." The Guardians agreed. And they waited for Cornelia to be back. After a little moment she seemed to be regaining her senses.

"Cornelia!" Ryan shouted with joy when his friend fully recovered. "That was a nasty bump you sustained. You were out for hours!" He winked at the others, showing that he was doing as Kadma said, and pretending the Earth Guardian wasn't jinxed by the Horn of Hypnos. "You alright?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"Ah! I guess so." Cornelia murmured. "But we were in…."

"Yeah! We were in battle. And if you are all right, we can go back because Elyon's in trouble." Hay Lin remembered to mention Elyon cause Elyon was Cornelia's best friend.

"Elyon?" Cornelia's eyes widened. "Then let's go. I'm okay.!" Then they left and this time another powerful resource person was with them. Kadma had no choice but to help them. They all turned back into their guardian forms and travelled through the portal once again. Along with the staff of Nerissa. Which was held by Kadma. Kadma wasn't that happy to see the staff again. But she didn't say anything about it but to wince.

"Don't worry Kadma, that's not the real staff." Ryan explained, hoping to ease his friend's worries. "Anyway. Will, care to help me think of a plan?"

"OK! Let's try something out." Will said. I think now the trance marchers had gone away. they've dropped the guard. This is our time. Let's go to the castle. Gather forces with Elyon and attack them. They'll be shocked." Will said marching towards the castle.

"Yeah! That's nice. It'll be superb." William said bumping in triumph. So they went to Elyon and explained their plan.

"Our forces are hindered. But I'll give you as much as I can." Elyon said marching towards the palace grounds. There were so many wounded soldiers and some people helping them out.

"LISTEN ALL OF QUEEN'S MEN!" She shouted out to the crowd. "We are going to charge. Wounded can stay. Some of you can stay to help them. All the others SHOULD GO TO BATTLE." She shouted. Everybody was silent for a moment. Then a minor guard appeared in front of her.

"Your majesty! Our chief is wounded." He said. "No one to lead us your royal highness."

"That's ok. Here is our lady Kadma. She'll lead you. And this is our Guardians from two dimensions of Earth. They'll help her and you shall listen to them on this battle. And i'll be there too. We are not to make any notice. We should go from separate directions and see them to an END!" Elyon said. Cornelia was almost crying.

"She..She is our...Elyon..Elyon right? She grew up a lot." Cornelia whispered in Taranee's ears turning misty eyed.

"Yeah! She can even handle such a great army." Hay Lin said from they started to separate into several leagues. Elyon, Kadma, Will and Ryan took the leads while other 8 Guardians helped them.

"OKAY! Let's start the mission." Ryan said flying a bit high into the sky. Flying forward, The brunette let loose a little electricity on some of the trance marchers, causing them to pass out temporarily. "Fly as fast as you can and avoid getting into a fight!" he said to the other Guardians'. "I'm going to fly to the castle and see if I can find the Horn of Hypnos! Stupid plan, I know, but so far it's the only one I've got!" Ryan flew into the castle, landed on solid ground, and turned back to his normal self. Walking around, the brunette looked all over for the Horn. When he found who had it, it was safe to say that the Guardian of Quintessence wasn't prepared. He was looking at a copy of himself!

"At last." The evil Ryan said. "You've arrived." the nice Ryan put his fingers to his temple, sending out a telepathic message. 'Guardians, I'm in trouble. I need some of you in the entrance hall of the castle, right now!'

Right then Hay Lin appeared in front of him. "ummm...others can't approach right now. What's the matter..Oh My god! Who is this?" She looked at the duplicated Ryan.

"Don't worry. You won't be bored…." A shrill voice said and another Hay appeared.

"Oops!" Ryan said. "I think we better deal with them alone. If others come another set might appear." The teen walked towards his evil twin, just as he walked towards him. the two met in the middle of the hall, and the real Ryan looked all over his twin.

"I know what you're thinking." Evil Ryan said, sneering as the real one stood at his full height again. "Perfect copies."

"Who, or what, are you?" Nice Ryan said. The evil twin smiled maniacally, and punched Ryan across the face, knocking him both to the ground, and out cold.

"Now." Evil Ryan said, turning to Evil Hay Lin, who had just knocked out her own twin. "Chain them up, and I'll take his Heart of Kandrakar." They managed to chain Ryan and Hay Lin to one of the walls, but the Heart, sensing something was wrong, shielded itself when Evil Ryan tried to take it. "Clever." The evil twin complemented. "No matter. Come Hay Lin, we have Guardians' to trick and trap." He said. Both left.

"GAH!" Nice Ryan shouted, waking up about an hour later. Looking to his left and right, he saw his teammates, as well as the rest of W.I.T.C.H, chained beside him, all in human form. "Will! Irma! Taranee! Cornelia! Hay Lin! William! Andre! Melody! Sam!" The teen cried. "Wake up, Wake up! Everyone's in danger! People need us more than ever!" The other Guardians' didn't wake up, even though Ryan was shouting pretty loudly. "NO!" The brunette cried, tears starting to flow down his face. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! PLEASE! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T!" No one could ever experience how alone and powerless the teen felt. Suddenly, the teen's eyes glowed pink. Electricity crackled from his body, completely shattering the handcuffs. The teen landed on the floor, distraught. "HELP ME!" Ryan screamed to the Heart of Kandrakar. "DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING, TO BRING THEM BACK!" Suddenly, the Heart lifted itself off of Ryan's neck, and floated over to Will. Apparently joining together, both Hearts' glowed, and all the other Guardians' opened their eyes. "Oh thank god!" Ryan sighed. He felt really weak. But he stood up. "We need to help people. What happened to the battle?" Then he got it. 'All of us were duplicated.' He thought. 'But what they are is a mystery. They're too good to be Astral Drops.' When his Heart returned to him, the brunette blasted everyone's cuffs, freeing them. "C'mon, we've got to go!" he shouted. Ryan tried to run, but he was too weak. "Ugh!" The teen said, having fallen. "Go without me." he said to the others. "I'll catch up."

"Stay here Ryan. We'll be back. You don't look very fine." Melody said to him in a hurry.

"You go first. I'll be after you. I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." Ryan said kneeling down. "Go now!" Melody hesitated a bit but ran with others. Andre patted Ryan on back and ran to the battlefield. But they couldn't turn into their Guardian forms as they didn't have the heart of Kandrakar.

"Let's find Kadma and the staff." Said Will panting. "We've gotta do this bare handed."

They were really tired and exhausted. The fields were empty and gloomy. nobody was nowhere to be seen.

"So!" Evil Ryan said to himself, watching them as he was lurking behind a bush. "Those rats managed to escape. No matter, I'll just pretend to be the idiotic one." Running out, staggering to pretend to be weak, the evil twin attempted to infiltrate the group. "Girls!" he said, leaning on Will. "What happened? We didn't lose did we? Oh gosh, hope all the people on our side got away."

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" A voice shouted from the castle door. The real Ryan, now fully recovered and in his Guardian form, flew towards his evil twin. Grabbing the twin by the back of the shirt, Ryan lifted the evil teen into the air. "Who are you!?" he shouted. "I know you have clones of the others as well, so how did you do it!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Evil Ryan said with a snarl. "If not, and I wouldn't expect your brain to comprehend, remember that _seal_? I suppose you know what that means."

"Wait…" IT'S YOU!?" Nice Ryan shouted, nearly dropping the double in disbelief.

"Yes, it is I." Phobos replied. Wrenching free from Ryan and landing on the ground, Phobos changed back into his normal appearance in a flash of white light.

"How did you do the rest of us?" Sam asked.

"Just a simple mater of Earth science combining with Meridian magic." Phobos said calmly.

"No Way! This must be a-." William started, but was interrupted by Ryan, who had started punching every inch of Phobos he could reach. It was then that the real Will and the rest of her friends arrived.

"You're okay!" Ryan shouted, zooming over and hugging Will.

"Hey man! I'm perfectly fine i guess." Will said grinning from ear to ear.

"What about you guys?" Ryan asked. Before they could answer Elyon appeared. She walked over to her brother who was trying to get up and made a blue magical bubble around him.

"You can't do this Elyon. I'm your brother. I'm your blood. Blood is always thicker than water. You can't do this to me." Phobos shouted.

"See who's speaking? You wanted to overthrow me from the are you to talk about our kinship?" Elyon said irritably. "You caused enough trouble. Let me take you home. The dark dungeons are waiting for you- _brother_."

Andre took something out of his coat. "Nice pipe! Isn't it guys? Let's give it a try." He kept it to his mouth.

"Noooo!" All of them shouted at once.

"Hey! I was just kidding." He gave it to Kadma. "Do something. You are the senior here. We can't get the responsibility ma'am."

Kadma took it with trembling hands."I'm going to hand it over to oracle. He will decide what will happen to it." Kadma looked at everybody. "Today….You kids showed me you are worth it. That oracle did the right thing by choosing you." She said. And with a whirl if dried leaves she was gone. Hay Lin sighed and it almost made them blow away.

"Opps! sorry guys. But I'm really tired. Miss my bed." She said. Everybody nodded.

"Guys! Let's see each other again. Thank you for all your help. and Kadma told me something. not to interrupt you in everything regarding Metamoor." Elyon said staring blankly at the blue bubble which was now shining in electric blue. "I think I can handle things from now on. Don't be too concerned."

"That's not it Elyon…." Cornelia started but was interrupted by Elyon's bear hug.

"I'm gonna have to agree this time." Ryan said. He looked to each of W.I.T.C.H, smiling "But I doubt our adventures together are over. Especially considering we need to figure out what caused us to meet up again. Last time it was an accident." He looked to Will, smiling. "Spare us a thought now and again?" Will nodded, and the two Guardians of Quintessence, shook hands. As Ryan turned away from Will, he started to blush. This action caused his Heart of Kandrakar to start glowing. "OH!" The brunette said, turning back to W.I.T.C.H again. "I guess when I really want to see you all, the Heart somehow taps into that." He started to pace. "MY POWER TO CREATE FOLDS!" The teen shouted in realization. "That's what the Heart did, and does! By detecting my want to see my friends, it opened a fold to let you-." He pointed to W.I.T.C.H. "-Pass through!" Will stepped through the portal. and felt the cool hometown breeze gushing over her face. She saw the other group's fading figures through the pink light of portal…. _but not for the last time!_

 **THE END!**


End file.
